December Love Song
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: Being in the silence of the night...fall into my hands and I'll hold you so tight...My kiss will guide our missing hearts...and tell me you'll love again... Part 1 in a series


A/N: So…it's Christmas Eve, and I'm up in my room listening to this song (which is by Gackt). The background on my MP3 player is a really cute picture of Uryuu and Orihime (it's from DeviantART, and I can't remember who drew it…)…and every time I heard this song, I saw the two of them…

**Mire- So, then we look up the lyrics, and they are depressing!**

LVT- Yeah…and then came this crazy little story idea…Just note that I don't read the latest chapters of manga (I'm quite happy reading it in Shonen Jump), and I have sporadic episodes downloaded (Because I am an Opening-Ending song freak, and must have the songs in the collection), so I have no clue what happens…just smile and nod if I have something wrong. If someone brings it up, I will look at it, and consider. I have, however, watched up to episode 52 in English…

And, OMGWTFBBQ I'm writing a het story! I usually read yaoi/shounen-ai/slash, but this story would leave me alone. (pouts)

And yes, I know that it's after Christmas. Deal with it. I got the idea after Christmas…so the story is set during Christmastime…(Am I obsessed with Christmas or something????) And it's a songfic. I usually don't write these, but this song was so perfect…

Notes: The lyrics are centered and in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I prefer shojo series myself, so I cannot imagine Bleach would be like if I wrote it…I also do not own "December Love Song", which is by the amazing Gackt-sama.

* * *

December Love Song

A year had passed since the incident with Hueco Mundo, the Espada, and Aizen. Christmastime had hit Japan, and Karakura was no exception. The town was relatively peaceful, save for the stray Hollow or Arrancar that would show up, but it was always taken care of quickly.

However, some of its residents had feelings that they wished that they could release, but feared rejection.

It all started almost immediately after Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo. Orihime, who had fallen for Ichigo, told him how she felt about him. However, she was reluctantly turned down. Ichigo did like Orihime, but not in the same way that she did. To him, she was a very good friend.

Unfortunately, things went downhill after that. The usually cheerful girl had entered a severe depression, to which she was still suffering from. Orihime had truly loved Ichigo, and she doubted that she could love anyone again. Everyone could feel the sadness radiating off of her. She became very soft-spoken, and quite antisocial. She began to eat food normally; Instead of taiyaki-style ramen with wasabi and honey, her lunches became more like a traditional bento.

While many people felt her sadness, one person thought that he felt it more than anyone else.

And that person was Ishida Uryuu.

Ever since they spent time together in Soul Society and Seireitei, he had developed feelings for the girl. He would have admitted his feelings sooner, but he knew how she felt towards Ichigo. That was one of the reasons that he "hated" him; the reason of him being a Quincy and Ichigo a Shinigami was just an excuse to hide the truth.

Now, a year had passed since that time. Christmas Eve had arrived. Many people were out today, mostly couples. Some people were out alone, but they would later return to be with their families that night.

However, that would not be the case for Uryuu. After going out, he planned on returning to his apartment and do something, whether it be reading a book or sewing. He hadn't spent Christmas with his father for years. Originally, Christmases were spent with his grandfather, but that time had passed. He would spend it alone as he had before.

The day was changing into darkness as twilight times began. Lights came on, illuminating the city. The Quincy, noting the time, began to head back, carrying a bag from his usual sewing store, as well as a bag from the bookstore. His black coat, while not too long, gently flowed behind him.

_The evening light, coloring the night's busy avenues_

_Down the street brings back memories of you_

_Now I am watching as lovers pass me by_

_Finding your shadows in the views of my eyes_

As he walked through the bustling streets, he saw the familiar reddish-blonde hair from the girl he had a crush on. Her eyes were downcast, in absolute depression. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck, and her tan coat wrapped around her. She clearly wasn't watching where she was going, as she crashed into a few people. The last person she crashed into was not pleased with her, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the nearest alley, a few people following him. Orihime, however, didn't react to the sudden movement.

Uryuu instantly knew that something bad was going to happen.

_Now I am here, all alone_

_Remembering the time we used to laugh (together)_

_In the fall of the cold, I still think of you_

_Wondering if you feel the same_

Growls and angered shouts were heard from the alley, as well as a harsh thud against the wall of the building. The dark-haired teen walked hastily towards the alley. He stood against the nearest building without passing the alley, and peered into it.

Orihime was forced to the ground, leaning against the building. She looked absently away from the exit, into the darkness at the other side. The man she ran into was glaring at her and was holding something, a knife? The others around him were snickering. 'No one ran into that man without apologizing, and a cute girl like her was no exception', was definitely the case.

"Oi! What are you doing to her?" Uryuu stood inside the alley, glaring at the group of people. The Princess blinked, and looked towards her classmate.

"What, we're doing nothing. I'm just teaching the girl here some lessons." The leader twirled the knife between his fingers.

"Threatening a girl with a knife and getting her to apologize is no way to treat her. Get out of here." The Quincy's eyes glared deeper at the man. It seemed that it must have worked, because, in a few quick seconds, the people had dispelled, leaving the two in the alley.

"I…Ishida-kun?" Orihime looked at the teen in front of her.

"Are you okay, Inoue-san?"

"H…hai." A slight smile came across her face. Uryuu walked over to her, offered his hand, and helped her up.

_Save your smile for me_

_Even although you cried for me_

_Remember me, and love me always_

_Love, and smile for me_

_Hold on to all that we had_

_Remember me, and love me again_

The two had left the alley, and ended up at a coffee shop. They ordered two drinks in to-go cups, and sat down at a window table.

"What are you doing out here on Christmas Eve?" Uryuu had initiated the new conversation.

"Well…I don't really know. It's been one year since…since…Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime's eyes began to swell up with tears.

"I know. If it hurts, you needn't bring it up." He handed her a handkerchief, to which she began to dab the tears.

It was on this day, one year ago, that Orihime confessed to Ichigo, and he had politely turned her down. He did, however, take Orihime somewhere as an apology, being the person he is. However, it was cut short as a Hollow attack happened.

"What I meant is, why aren't you home? Isn't your fam-" The Quincy then remembered that the Princess also spent her Christmases alone. Her older brother took her from their family when she was little, and then he was killed in an accident years later. "…I'm sorry. Forget that I asked."

"It's okay. It's been a while since I spent Christmas with Oniichan. But, it's been a while since you spent Christmas with someone too, ne?" Orihime smiled sadly, as if she felt pity for Uryuu.

"Yeah."

A slightly awkward silence passed between the two of them. They both took casual sips of their heated beverages. Orihime kept looking out the window, watching the couples pass by. Uryuu did the same, but kept bring his gaze back to the girl. A depressed expression had never suited her. She gazed out the window…was she going to cry again?

_I'm so depressed, living a quiet life now_

_There is no one here with which to hold hands_

_Or protect me from the cold_

_Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart_

_I'm waiting and looking (for your voice)_

_To get me out of the dark_

"Ano…Inoue-san…do you want to take a walk?"

"Huh?" The Princess brought her attention back to the dark-haired boy.

"It's not normal to spend Christmas in a coffee shop. While many people are coming here, they leave to go to another place. Besides, we've spent thirty minutes here already." Uryuu pointed to the clock on the wall. Orihime's eyes followed; without a doubt, thirty minutes had passed.

"A walk…sounds good. Arigatou, Ishida-kun." The Princess smiled.

The two picked up their beverages (Uryuu grabbed his bags and placed them in his coat pocket), left the shop, and began to walk towards the bridge. They finished their drinks, and disposed of them properly on the way. As they walked through the city, snow began to fall. They stopped, and looked up at the pure white flakes.

"It looks like it'll be a white Christmas, Inoue-san." The dark-haired teen began to walk again, until he heard sniffles coming from behind him. He turned, and saw that the girl had started to cry.

_Snowflakes fall like the tears_

_That're running down my face_

_I wanna hold you just one more time_

_I think of you night and day_

_Wondering if you feel the same_

"It…it was j-just like this last y-y-year…" Orihime said between hiccups, "when K-Kurosaki-k-kun declined my f-feelings…" She began to cry, tears streaming down her face.

Uryuu looked at the sad girl for a second, and calmly walked over to her. He gently placed his left hand on the back of her head, and his right on her back. Slowly, he drew the girl against him, her head against his black-coated shoulder.

"No one should cry on a day like today. I know that Kurosaki had hurt you, but he probably likes someone else. And as he loves someone, someone else loves you. He might be too…nervous about facing rejection like you had, so he hasn't admitted his feelings to you. But, someday, he'll tell you how he feels about you, and hopefully, you'll accept his feelings, and learn to love again from loving that special person." He gently whispered to the girl.

Orihime's eyes became wide, tears still falling. The words were so…_profound._Her shoulders heaved again, "Arigatou…I'm…sorry about crying," she gently pushed herself away from the teen, "and you're right." She looked at the Quincy, and smiled, placing her hands against his chest. While her tears still fell, it was still good to know that she wasn't as sad as she was before. They remained like that briefly, and then restarted their walk.

When they arrived at their destination, there were many couples; silently looking at their partners, sharing chaste kisses, sharing not-so-chaste kisses…

Since many of the couples were looking over the side of the bridge, the traffic was blocked. Uryuu led Orihime through, her grabbing part of his coat. They finally found an empty spot, and they too leaned over the bridge, looking at the December night sky and the cold December river under the bridge.

"We should go back. I'll take you home, Inoue-san. Be careful, it's slippery." Uryuu turned back the way they came, about fifteen minutes after they arrived.

"Okay." Orihime began to follow, but she began to slip on the ice. She started to fall backwards, but, as she blinked, she found herself in the Quincy's arms.

"Are you alright, Inoue-san?" He whispered. She nodded, and tried to push herself away, hands on his chest again. However, the dark-haired boy refused to let the girl go, even the slightest bit. Orihime blushed, something she was glad that Uryuu couldn't see.

The two remained in their positions for a few minutes. Time seemed to slow, and all sounds were muted, save for two beating hearts. Orihime tilted her head upwards, and looked into the blue eyes of the teen holding her. Her blush deepened, and began to avoid his gaze. However, the Quincy gently placed his fingers under her chin, and brought the Princess's face back towards his.

Slowly, Uryuu brought his face closer to the girl. Taken aback, Orihime tucked in her chin, blushing. When she looked up again, she saw that he had a slight smile on his face.

"Why?" She asked, her blush lingering.

"Because," He placed his fingers under her chin again, and brought his face closer, "_Aishiteru_."

And as he finished his sentence, the Quincy placed his lips against the Princess's.

_Being in the silence of the night_

_Fall into my hands and I'll hold you so tight_

_My kiss will guide our missing hearts_

_And tell me you'll love again_

Orihime initially didn't know how to react. After registering what was going on, she slowly closed her eyes. Tears, once again, fell from her eyes.

After some time had passed, the two had parted. However, Orihime was still crying.

"Inoue-san, what's wrong? If it's what just happened, then I'm extremely sorry." The dark-haired teen slightly panicked, backing a foot away from the girl.

"Iie…it's not that." Orihime wiped her eyes, "Earlier, when you told me that someone loves me, I…had a feeling that it was you, Ishida-kun. I wasn't certain, but the way you kept acting around me tonight…"

"What I said…it was true. Aishiteru, Inoue-san."

"I know. I think…that I'll take your advice."

"Advice?"

"I'll learn to love again," She looked away, blushing, but not as strong as before, "by loving you." She turned back to face him.

Both Uryuu and Orihime gazed at each other, both having slight blushes on their faces. They slowly went into an embrace, as well as another chaste kiss.

_Save your smile for me_

_Even although you cried for me_

_Remember me, and love me always_

_Love, and smile for me_

_Hold on to all that we had_

_Remember me, and love me again_

"We really should get back home. Shall we?" Uryuu asked when they parted.

"Hai!" Orihime smiled the brightest smile she could. Her smile alone made Uryuu smile. After all, she hadn't smiled like that for a year. They grasped each other's hand, and began towards Orihime's apartment.

When they arrived, Orihime offered for Uryuu to come inside, but he refused ("Inoue-san! It's a bit fast for that, isn't it!?", to which Orihime giggled). Instead, they closed the evening with a final kiss.

As Orihime turned to go into her apartment, Uryuu asked one final question:

"Inoue-san, would you consider us as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Orihime turned back and smiled, "Uh-huh! Oyasuminasai, and Merry Christmas, Ishida-kun."

"Oyasuminasai."

The Princess went into her apartment, and the Quincy began back to his apartment, and they both began to reflect on the day:

The Princess had learned to love again.

The Quincy had released his feelings.

There would be no more tears on Christmas, because they would have someone to spend Christmas with.

* * *

A/N: The funny thing, this is my first het story…let alone my first Bleach story. I have no stories with this pairing as a favorite (Yeah…I know. Shocker. If anyone could recommend some really good ones, or if you wrote one, I'll love you for life.), yet I like this pairing quite a bit. It's not my OTP (I don't have any OTPs, because I love so many pairings in so many shows…), but I find it quite cute. 

**Mire- It IS a cute pairing…**

LVT- If they felt OOC, I probably didn't notice. Most of this written in the spur of the moment, so…I'm sorry if they are OOC. If they aren't OOC, well, um…yay?

I also didn't mention the color of Orihime's eyes. I know, but they're brown in the manga, and gray in the anime, so…I didn't want to cause confusion.

**Mire- There's a bridge in Karakura, right?**

LVT- Right???? I remember seeing it in _Memories of Nobody_, and, if I remember correctly, Yoruichi jumps off of it in cat-form when she first appears…

So…if you like it, review. If not, I don't want to hear it; it's the holidays, and I deal with enough complaining at home. Everything else that doesn't fit in will be looked at, but a response is not guaranteed…eh, maybe there will be a reply. It's the holidays.

LVT (**and Mire**) out! Happy New Year to everybody!!! I hope that you resolutions will be kept!


End file.
